RWBY - New History
by RizaroDimir
Summary: Ozpin is a man who has already made many mistakes and has done many things to keep order, and he has just made one more of them. An unconventional alliance between the renowned director of Beacon and the infamous assassin / mercenary Hund. Remnant's story will change, now if it's for better or worse, it's not for me to say.


POV Narrator

Beacon, a renowned school of hunters, lively as ever, even more being full of new victims to boot test, it was possible to smell the old aura of several students, and a little vomit if you stepped into the wrong place.

As transport ships had just landed, a few more lessons are not local, but let them change their lives, it is not necessary for the better, among them they are better known as Ruby Rose, who was accepted for testing 2 years earlier of the age allowed Yang Xiao Long, known for his "adventures" in a certain ballad, Jaune Arc, the infamous boy vomit, and another unknown figure, who only draws attention to his clothes and a somewhat unpleasant aura.

The figure appears to be a boy because of lack of feminine curves and because his body seems to be well worked, he was about five feet tall, he wore a dark gray social jacket, a black leather jacket that was a little beat up and even knees of the boy, the club had a cap instead of collars, black causes, black military boots, black gloves that a metal plaque on the cuffs, a gray belt, where there are six Persian style knives with a curved blade and two more axes of combat in the back of his belt, but what most drew attention to time, which is part of his body, a view, his hair was covered by cap and his face was hidden by a mask of black gas which had black lenses as well, and to further enhance the look from time to time a white smoke from the respirators of the mask.

? POV

"Finally that shit landed, if I went back and asked what is most important for the future." I thought.

I started walking in a random direction just to pass the time, after all I have to wait for this guys to go to the "lecture", so I do not have to worry about witnesses.

Then I keep walking, until I hit something, something small, I looked down to see a girl with silver eyes and a red cape, fall right in front of me and the boy vomited standing at her side.

"I'm sorry I was not paying attention to where I was going," she said as she moved forward to open her eyes to see who had bumped into it.

"No problem," I replied, my voice coming out say a little gloomy thanks to the emulator of my mask as I reached out for her.

She even a little hesitant took my hand and I pulled her, doing so she managed to get up very easily, then present me my hand.

"What a lack of education for me," I said, "I am Hund.

"Ah," she said after a few seconds in silence, "I am Ruby, Ruby Rose.

\- I am Jau ... - the blonde tried to speak but I cut him quickly, was not very keen to talk.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Rose," I said, "but I have trouble finding our ways later."

The last thing I heard was Ruby saying "he seems to be cool," I'm a little giggling solitary and started to head towards the great Beacon Tower, it was almost time.

Time Skip

The students started to go to the auditorium, and I, well I was standing in front of the elevator door, I put my right hand on the elevator door and closed my eyes, soon throughout my body began to become a black smoke , when I was 100% smoke I went through cracks in the door and started to go down, until I reached the floor deeper, and just as before I went through the cracks in the door in front of me.

When my body gets wrapped up again, admiring the place, a huge, almost empty room, it does not exist like two chambers attached to a machine without end of the room.

I walked slowly to one of the chambers, when I got close I could see a woman inside.

"You must be important to pay so well for you," I said to myself.

"Then you're just a mercenary," a male voice said in the back, and along with a voice came the annoying smell of alcohol.

I turned slowly to see an old drunken crow coming out of the elevator.

"It seems like life does not like to make it easy for me ... well, do what right?" I thought.

QV POV

I followed the bastard to a tower, for a second I lost sight of him until I saw that black smoke, "He must be someone special to Salem's bitch to have sent him," I thought.

I quickly called the elevator and went down to the top floor when the elevator door was starting to open the screen.

"You must be important to pay so well for you," the man said in a dark voice.

"What's that voice? Is it to be afraid or something?" I thought.

"So you're just a mercenary," I said calmly as he is a good consumer. "It's a little disappointing, I expected some super strong footman from her.

"Tsc," he did as he turned to me, "I thought I'd misplaced you in Valle."

"So you knew I was not following?" I asked as I drank some more.

"The strong smell of alcohol gives you Qrow," he said as his mask smoked a little.

"Well, well, it looks like someone knows my name," I said with my arrogant smile.

"I know the name of everyone who has a price above 100,000 per letter," he replied.

"It sounds like I'm rather annoyed," I said, trying to remind myself of someone I liked to hate so much, "It's easier to think of someone who is not hate Qrow," I thought.

We were both silent for a few seconds, until I sighed.

"Hey kid, do you have any idea who you're working for?" - I asked.

"Salem, a very bad person," he said, moving his arms.

"Do you have any idea what she wants to do?" - I asked now a little annoyed, "How can anyone work for that bitch even knowing who she is?" I thought.

\- She explained, but all I understood was world domination blah, blah, blah, kill Ozpin blah, blah, blah - he started talking like he did not care - I do not care why my customers pay you end.

Hund POV

"I think I've talked enough," I thought.

Discreetly I placed my right hand on one of my knives and when it was available soon.

POV Narrator

The knife that Hund threw seemed to dance, for example, a throat of Qrow, but the old crow was still very nimble, he quickly jumped back, causing the knife to cut only the air and then soon penetrate one of the side walls.

Qrow wasted no time and quickly drew his weapon, one putting in sword mode, and advanced at great speed toward Hund, who in turn drew his two axes and crossed them.

The Qrow Blade and Hund's ax wires met, causing a huge gust of wind, but neither was dragged back.

Hund then pulled his two axes back, Qrow quickly backed away so that the blade of his weapon was not damaged or broken, unfortunately for the old raven, exactly what the mercenary expected him to do.

The boy quickly jumped and spun in the air with his axes, one of the axes toward the top of Qrow's head, but he was able to defend himself at the last moment, unfortunately the mercenary's turn continued and with the ax Hund managed to pull the sword from Qrow down, leaving a gap to the second ax, a gap was approved, and with the second ax Hund hit Qrow's right shoulder.

All that old raven did was smile, he concentrated his non-local aura, so the blow would not do more than a scratch, and he would create a total breach to attack Hund, well, at least that's what he expected.

Qrow can only hear the sound of his aura simply cool and soon at just the sound of his skin, flesh and bones being chorded, the blade of the ax came almost completely off the shoulder of the old crow, if someone pulled his arm now he would finish just like Ironwood.

\- C .. How? Qrow wondered, "My aura just broke, but I still feel it almost full," he thought.

"My specialty," Hund said, "weaken and destroy the aura of just one specific spot ... I'm a killer, I do not like to extend my struggles much.

Hund then raised his other ax, preparing his final blow, but Qrow could still act, after all he was a fucking Qrow Branwen, one of the best hunters alive, he then quickly turned his weapon into shotgun mode and fired Hund's thunder.

When he heard the sound of the shot, Qrow put one of his arrogant smiles on his face, but the quick smile vanished as he saw Hund turn to black smoke, and soon he felt something piercing the lower part of his back.

Qrow slowly turned his head back and saw Hund, actually with a physical hand, and held one of his knives with a right hand, and that knife was what he had found as Qrow's back.

Hund slowly threw the knife from the back of the old raven and guard, while lifting one picked up and put it away.

"I think you take advantage and take your head," Hund said, "250 thousand noble and more.

Hund POV

I was starting to walk towards Qrow, who was still on the move, I smiled, it had been a long time since someone had lasted as long as against me, after all, I am a weed with a blow.

In the middle of my way I stopped suddenly and opened my eyes.

"Shit, that aura, that's him," I thought.

Quickly runs up to a woman and tried to open a camera she was trapped, but to my bad luck the elevator once again opened.

\- Qrow! a female voice spoke.

I am the leader of the world in search of Glynda holding.

"Glynda take Qrow to an infirmary," Ozpin said quietly, "I'll take care of our guest.

POV Narrator

Affiliate Glynda did as Ozpin ordered, she took the Qrow to the elevator and before the spokeswoman and cast a death glare at Hund.

"You look like you're in the situation again," Ozpin said quietly, as if nothing was happening.

Hund did not respond, he backed up to hit with his back, the machine just behind him, and slowly pulling one of his knives.

"There's no need to get tense," Ozpin said. "I was surprised when I discovered his true identity the last time we faced each other, I thought all the" Cras-Stella "deaths.

"And they are," Hund replied. "I buried my old self a long time ago.

Before Ozpin could speak any more, Hund quickly snatched a lid off the chamber and carried his knife to a throat of the woman's body unconscious.

"Let's do this," Hund began, "you get out of the way, I'll get what I came for and no one else will.

"Unfortunately I can not allow you to take Amber with you," Ozpin said, adjusting his glasses.

"You prefer me as a friend here and now?" Hund said with a small laugh.

"Salem's going to kill her anyway," Ozpin said, "and you get what you're after anyway."

"Looks like I won then," Hund said haughtily.

"So Ozpin, how does it feel to power" You can not do anything, so I win! "Hund thought as his smile grew from under the mask.

"Anyway, you win," Ozpin said to himself, "that's what it's all about for you, is not it?"

\- What you mean? Hund asked, losing his smile.

"Winning," Ozpin replied, "no matter what you do or who you are is not important to you, all that matters is to win something in the end, money, women, guns, self-satisfaction, pride, respect, fear.

"Do not listen to me like you know me!" Hund shouted.

"Do not take it like a daense," Ozpin said, "I'm looking for someone with that quality and a lot of time, someone who does what I say without question as long as I pay.

Hund lowered his knife and held it, he knew where Ozpin had lost the request, he had heard that same speech before.

"So" Hund, "Ozpin said," how much do you want to fight for me? "

"That depends," Hund said, "how much is your fight worth?"

Ozpin took out his scroll and after typing some things to the guard and looked at Hund, who in turn felt his scroll vibrate, he took out the inner pocket of his coat and rolled his eyes to see the value that was already deposited in one of your accounts.

"There's a lot more where it comes from," Ozpin said, "whatever I tell you to do, and you'll get more than you ever imagined."

Hund walked over to Ozpin and held out his hand to it when he held out his hands and waved them a smile beneath Hund's mask.

"Ozpin," Hund said, "you just got a killer ... congratulations.


End file.
